


Thanksgiving.

by TheDarkestMindWithin



Series: The Usually Domestic Beauty Of Love. [1]
Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestMindWithin/pseuds/TheDarkestMindWithin
Summary: Snapshot into Sam and Grizz's domestic life.





	Thanksgiving.

**Author's Note:**

> Without Beta.

"You can't." He says, but there's a struggling smile breaking through his serious façade. It's what tells me I'm going to win.

'I can.' I sign back without hesitation, laughing when he groans with frustration and throws his arms around me, using me for support as he nuzzles his face into the crook of my neck. I hold him back, kissing his exposed ear and neck.

We've been bickering about this on and off since I brought up the idea last month, only when he found actual evidence that I wasn't just playing with the idea anymore did he actually say no.

I know he wants to say more about this particular subject but doesn't, wraps his arms around my shoulders and holds me so I can't say anymore either. Kisses the tip of my nose as he gazes at me.

I gaze back, enjoying his weight on me, he's being playful, trying to distract me. It only half works and soon he's huffing and pulling away, kissing my cheeks and lips chastely before he walks back to the kitchen to finish prepping the potatoes and veg.

It's Thanksgiving and it's our year to host, Will's bringing the turkey but we didn't want him to do everything so everyone's chipping in, we're doing veg and stuffing.

I watch him as I jump on to the empty island with his back to me, popping a piece of carrot into my mouth.

We don't talk again until he's finished with the potatoes, they're cut and seasoned and ready for the oven when the turkey gets here.

He puts the knife down and turns so he's facing me, leaning against the counter with his hair falling partly into his face.

"Becca won't let you." He says confidently as if he's found a magical loophole, as if saying it a second time will stop me from following through with my plan. He talks and signs his statement, he's learning but he's still not fluent, a lot better now though that he's learning ASL instead of BSL.

'Becca's not her dad.' I respond, as he passes me a beer from the fridge, he wrinkles his nose at me as he leans back against the counter. He's quiet and then he puts his beer down and tucks his hair behind his ears.

Moving his arms forward to pull his sleeves back, I tilt my head to the right, fractionally, and watch as he signs.

'But I am Eden's dad.' He doesn't use words as he concentrates to get the words right. It's like we're in the library again only he's using ASL and I actually know what he's saying.

It makes me grin, especially when I see how satisfied he is with having managed to sign so smoothly, and admittedly his prideful look is almost enough for me to want to give in but not quite, I smile as he crosses the space and stands between my legs, his hands on my thighs sending goosebumps over my skin.

'You're _one_ of her dads and I'm still getting her a dog.' It's the end of our discussion and Grizz huffs and puts his head against my chest as he accepts he's not going to win.

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case there's any confusion, neither Sam or Grizz are Eden's biological father in this fic.


End file.
